creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Loranche
Loranches (/ˌloʊˈ.rɑːŋk/), occasionally referred to as Experiment 2156744 (pronounced "two-one-five-six-seven-four-four") by former-Nurturer races are a species of sapient near-Humans created mostly under the supervision of the Centro and native to the planet Tetron, a world created by the Sculptors. Like the Humans they are related to, they owe their rise to sapience and civilization to several ancient races, which include the Voiasenso, Sculptor, and Centro. Curious and adventurous by nature, Loranche are strong and agile creatures, with spiky hair and bright irises of vibrant hues such as green, blue, purple, and red. Surprisingly, Loranches appear to be the disguise of choice for Symbionts. Evolutionary history Like all other focuses of the Great Experiment, the Loranche were purposefully adapted from Space Locusts, a progenitor race that consumed worlds before moving on to the next. Although considered a major opponent of the other Ancient Races during this time, studies eventually performed upon them by the Mnemosyne revealed that the Space Locusts were not inherently evil and didn't have the capacity to understand what they were doing until it was too late, moving to a new planet to start anew but quickly forgetting why they were on this new world and eventually decimating this new world, too. This led to the council getting together and coming up with a plan to try and stop this destructive tendency in their species through selective breeding. Each of the Ancient races aided all the others, but with each race handling its own variant of the breeding populations in order to waste less time if an experiment went wrong, keeping their "ladle in many different soups". What would become the Loranche was gifted to the Centro, themselves the only known successful Space Locust breed. Under the direct tutelage of the Dragoon God of Creation, an Obsidian Dragoon named Sal'jaedon, the Centro went about magically splicing their own DNA into the savage Space Locusts they were charged with. To prevent outside intervention, the Centro used their massive knowledge on magic to phase an entire planetary system out of normal existence, but leaving a planeswalking pathway to a world sculpted for the species by the Sculptors, known as Tetron. This pathway was then purposefully surrounded by a fungiferous forest of the Shrumite to keep out intruders or any other unwitting traveler to stumble upon it. The world left outside the bounds of the common plane of existence was named Diakatan. Diakatan surged with magic thanks to the efforts of both Sal'jaedon and his Centro seers who kept the lay lines of the planet constantly charged to surging levels. To help breed the Loranche, early members of another experiment, 3077839, were transferred over and the Centro split their own genome and spliced it into these primitive creatures, leading to a new species. This species had shorter ears than the Centro and possessed only a fraction of their magical prowess, but with enough tutelage they quickly became a seemingly successful species not unlike their mentors; however, this was not yet the Loranche. This was the first of many breeds of Diakatanian Elves, which eventually would take to calling themselves the High Elves. These Elves had so much magic coursing through their bodies that it directly affected their hair color, giving them bright colorations. The Centro established a kingdom for itself known as Mainland where they and their kin could work together. For several millennia the Centro continued to tamper with High Elf DNA and the remnants of Experiment 3077839 on the planet, while a number of High Elves themselves eventually grew tired of what they considered being "held back" by Centro rules and regulations. Believing the High Elves to be reaching their peak capabilities and seeing it as an opportunity to study their creations "in the wild", they let the Elves establish their own kingdom, moving to the west and founding their own nation in the surrounding mountainside. As time passed, these Elves split into various factions, which would spread throughout the world and form the other Elven species. Unfortunately, the High Elves became cocky and began using their magic to subjugate the world around them instead of living harmoniously with it, and the Centro realized that their experiment was not yet perfected. Looking back to the failed experiment 3077839, the Centro watched as they waged war against one another and during one particularly bloody battle they stepped in and abducted numerous individuals and brought them back to Diakatan, stepping back in time in the process as well. These new "captives" were then tested and experimented on, but eventually allowed to roam free. Their genome was used and spliced into a number of Elves to create what were known at the time as Wild Elves. Their ears were short, their personalities were fierce, and their hair was clumped into spikes. At this point the Centro goaded the Wild Elves and the new captives who were beginning to feel the effects of so much magical energy on their bodies, as their own environment had little available to them. This interbreeding is what would lead to the eventual evolution of the Loranche. Known individuals Destruction (Daikaiju) Concept.jpg|Abolis Banecrush (Long Story only) Analogue Platform Sprite.png|Analogue No Image.png|Binge No Image.png|Buck Ducat Chawan Donburi Small Image.png|Chawan Donburi No Image.png|Cheydn No Image.png|Cringe Weurthi No Image.png|Digitalice No Image.png|Dr. Cidolfas Tesla Dr. Ripovovich.png|Dr. Sergei Ripovovich Duke Waller Small Image.png|Duke Waller Eloise the Druid MS Sprite.gif|Eloise the Druid (Long Story only) No Image.png|Errig Vaae No Image.png|Foark Spuunife Tanma Gendaru Guarding Ass Kick.png|Gendaru No Image.png|Grodius Maximush Punkerskit.png|Ker Skittel No Image.png|Licious No Image.png|Louhen Rehale Mayor Klump Concept.jpg|Mayor Klump Mayor Zinger Concept.jpg|Mayor Zinger No Image.png|Mint No Image.png|Moraan No Image.png|Piktor Glasplaster No Image.png|Polecc No Image.png|Purge Somarinoa Meets Headhog.jpg|Pyamus Headhog No Image.png|Pyurei Rehan Goto Doll.png|Rehan Goto No Image.png|Reno Retari MS Sprite.png|Retari Captain Sab MS Sprite.png|Sabbath Bundy (Long Story only) No Image.png|Saro Phane No Image.png|Scope (Long Story only) Mega Somarinoa.png|Somarinoa No Image.png|Spittoon Delacroix No Image.png|Srdjan Komalivek No Image.png|Toyoret No Image.png|Wreip No Image.png|Wurthlester Figurhedd Technologies Loranche technological prowess is considered to be the middle ground between that of the Centro and that of the Human race, combining both magic and metal into an amalgamated form known as magitech. Robotics Reaperbots Reaperbots are a technology invented by Dr. Sergei Ripovovich for use as high-ranking generals in the armies of the Enigman Empire. Unlike other robots in the armies of Enigma, Reaperbots start out as an execution device that is attached to the back of a victim (usually an enemy of the state) and upon order plunges itself through the victim's chest, mortally wounding them but then using their lifeblood and the magical energies found in their body to construct a mechanized armor around them, slowly consuming most of their body until only their head and spinal column remain to run the machine. At this point a control device is forcibly implanted in their brain to make them loyal to the Enigman cause and a skull-like "mask" emblem encloses around their face to deloranche them completely. At this point each Reaperbot is given a compliment of robotic soldiers to command, and follow the orders of Ripovovich directly. Once converted into a Reaperbot, an individual cannot be transformed back as all of the material of their body outside of the head and spine was used to aid in the creation of the magitech armor, but with enough hard work the original personality of a Reaperbot can be coaxed back to the surface. However the mask emblem must be deactivated to accomplish this, as it prevents outside stimuli from significantly affecting the victim within. Vehicle Technology Psychocycle thumb|A Psychocycle. Psychocycles were a technology used in Analogue City during the time it was using psycho energy to power the entire city, which is a psychic energy as opposed to a magical one. Little more than a small frame connected to a heavy engine, the machine charged two spheres of psycho energy in areas at the front and back referred to as energy hubs; the anterior sphere powered the headlamp, turning capabilities, and half of the engine, while the posterior sphere powered the other half of the engine, the forward thrust, and the seat warmer. After three humans—Jubei Umewanji, Shichirin, and Teppo Kalashnikov—were ripped from their own times on Earth and discovered the horrible secret to what powered the entirety of Analogue City, they disconnected the power supply from the Nightmare Device and by extension plunged the city into a perpetual blackout. After riots tore through the area, the town was forced to temporarily lose access to all devices, including the Psychocycle. However when Louhen Rehale announced that they had discovered an alternate power source the town was powered once more. Weapon Technology Gravity Ring The gravity ring is a unique device built with the express purpose to be wielded alongside the plasma cannon by the guardian of Denkigama on Tetron, who would protect the entrance to Diakatan. This weapon consists of a giant, ring shaped hoop that, unlike the plasma cannon, is not attached to the Guardian Armor and must instead be physically held by the user. Though durable, it is constructed of a material that can increase or lower its own gravitational effects through the use of gravitons—should someone who does not have the matching nanoparticles in their blood stream attempt to lift the Gravity Ring, it emits large amounts of gravitons, thus increasing its own weight and making it extremely burdensome. In a similar manner, gravitons are generated in a short-distance beam that is focused through the crystal gem at the front of the device, which is used to pull foes or objects to it in a manner similar to a tractor beam. Once within a few inches of the gem, the foe is held in place and their weight is somehow also decreased. The user can bash other foes with these enemies or toss them as desired with varying effects. A clever user can even use a collected foe to perform a triple jump. Lumbersword Lumberswords were initially constructed for use by lumberjacks, and in modern times have begun to be paired up with magnetic armguards that allow for even more cumbersome blades to be used. Although intended for industrial use, several times the blades have come into use as makeshift weapons of war, especially while wearing the armguard along with it as it can absolutely devastate ranks of foes. Although normal-sized lumberswords are perfectly manageable by fit Loranches as they are naturally a physically strong species, the heaviest of all lumberswords must be installed with jumpjets that are activated by the wielder when they attempt to swing the blade, being upwards of a thousand pounds in weight. As the lumber industry enhances over the years, more and more lumberswords are constructed that require a magnetic armguard to utilize. Plasma Cannon The plasma cannon is another unique device built with the express purpose to be wielded alongside the plasma cannon by the guardian of Denkigama on Tetron, who would protect the entrance to Diakatan. Worn over the user's right forearm, it encompasses the entire hand and forearm, serving both as armor as well as a plasma production plant. This weapon can be temporarily installed with other weapon abilities, and the nanomachines that make up the armor will alter their production to allow the firing of alternate material. Miscellaneous Technology Magnetic Armguard Magnetic Armguards are normally used by Loranchan lumberjacks, and are fitted into a support pauldron and encases the entire dominant arm of the wielder. The armguard is fitted with a magitech jewel in the hand that allows the gauntlet to activate heavy magnets that are installed in heavier brands of lumbersword, and also enables minimal antigrav levitation for these items. This allows for ease of movement of the gigantic swords, although the heaviest of lumberswords will still require jumpjets in the blades themselves to be able to move them. Heavy swordsman occasionally retrofit these devices to wield the lumberswords as deadly weapons of war. Warriors who use these in battle have been known to install sturdy spikes protruding from the elbow joint to aid in defense should an opponent close the distance to a point that makes the lumbersword useless. Claimed Worlds Known worlds that do, or have in the past, possessed colonies of Loranches upon them. No Image.png|Diakatan No Image.png|Tetron Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Humanoid races Category:UFCL Category:Jaedonists Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials